


Princess Merlynn Emrys

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Girl!Merlin, Photomanipulation, Royal Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something weird I edited x)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Merlynn Emrys

**Author's Note:**

> I think I did pretty good :D This is art for some girl AU. As for the story behind it....uh...idk?? Merlynn is Princess of all magic users and is going to Camelot to her destiny--one hawt King Arthur and then they get married and Merlynn gives birth to dozens of little baby Arthurs?? Oh, and magic is welcomed everywhere after they were united! THE END!

 

  
  
 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to post my manipulations. In total I've done four but I think I'll only post this one to see how well or bad it does :P


End file.
